One of the Strongest Kekkei Genkai
by SilverCrescentRose
Summary: The Sound Four are accompanied by a girl when they go to pick up Sasuke. She brings Sasuke to the base. When Sasuke learns that she is just like him, out for revenge with no one left. Will he fall for her? Rated T for swearing.
1. Nice to meet you

(Rein's P.O.V)

Orochimaru called me to his room along with the Sound Four. As I opened the door, Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at us.

"I have a mission for you," Orochimaru said. I raised my eyebrow, "I need you five to pick something up for me," Orochimaru began, "actually I should say someone, go and pick up Sasuke Uchiha. Although he must come of his own accord."

"So you want us to go all the way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, for a boy who may or may not come," I said.

"Oh he certainly will come, he wants power," Orochimaru answered, "I just need you to be his escorts."

"Alright, let's go," I said as I walked out with the Sound Four following behind me.

We jumped from tree to tree; I was in the lead followed by the others. We stopped just a little outside the Village, "Their security sucks," Sakon said.

"Shut up, let's just find this Uchiha kid and leave," I said.

"Bossy," Jirobo muttered.

"Shut it Fat Ass," I shouted at him. He fisted his hands and grit his teeth.

"Stop it you two," Kidomaru demanded.

"Do not, tell me what to do. I could kick your ass any day," I stated. We set off once again.

Upon entering the Village we split up to look for this Sasuke kid, I was the first to find him. I saw him and some other kid in orange fighting. The Jutsus they were using, I recognized them both, the blonde kid was using the Rasengan, and the Sasuke kid was using the Chidori. But that blonde kid… could he really have mastered the Rasengan? I was surprised, especially when that white haired guy Kakashi Hatake, showed up and threw them into two water tanks. The one Sasuke hit, I couldn't see the damage from where I was, but the blonde his damage was on the side I could see, and it was a huge gapping hole. Sasuke got up and left, and I followed after him.

The Sound Four and I met up and watched Sasuke sit on a thick tree branch, we waited until Kakashi left, but we still were going to wait a little while longer. I still didn't understand how these idiots were made into the Sound Four, I mean they are always fighting. Although I think Tayuya starts all of the fight with her insults.

We waited until nightfall, and then we approached Sasuke. All of us landed in the tree and I landed on the same branch as Sasuke. He stood-up and looked at all of us with a hard glare.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"We're the Sound Ninja Four, and a girl," I glared at Kidomaru, "I'm Kidomaru of the East Gate," he finished.

"I'm Sakon of the West Gate."

"I am Jirobo of the South Gate."

"I'm Tayuya of the North Gate."

"And I'm Rein," I said.

Introductions were short lived as the Sound Four decided to test the kid, they jumped around and attacked him as a team, and meanwhile I just sat down on the branch. This Sasuke was a pretty good fighter, but he was still young, and the Sound Four have been holding back. I joined the Sound Four standing on a buildings ledge.

"You might want to think about attacking me again, I'm in a really bad mood," Sasuke said.

"Great, he's moody," I muttered, the Sound Four glanced at me, and Sasuke glared at me. Sakon began to aggravate the kid.

"Knock it off Sakon," I said, but he pretended he didn't hear me as he attacked Sasuke again. Sasuke was able to tie Sakon's foot down with a wire, but Sakon blocked Sasuke's kick, and punches.

"DO!" Sakon shouted, oh great, he's gonna play his little Do Re Mi song. Sasuke went flying backward, "Re," Sakon continued, Sasuke went flying upward a little and he hit the tree trunk.

Once again they were using teamwork to attack Sasuke, me, I work alone so I did nothing. Sasuke used a technique called Lion's Barrage to take Sakon down but I didn't know if it worked or not. I only know the name of his attack because he shouted it out after he used it. Sakon held Sasuke up by one of his ankles.

"What does Lord Orochimaru want with this kid, I don't see what's so special," Sakon said.

"Didn't you hear what Orochimaru said before we left?" I said, Sakon looked at me, so I continued, "He's an Uchiha, so that would mean he has the Sharingan. Although, it's probably not fully developed."

Sakon threw Sasuke into a wall, "Are you gonna come with us or not decide now," Sakon said.

Sasuke's Curse Mark covered half of his body and his Sharingan was activated, I realized he had the same Curse Mark I do. Sasuke tried attacking but he was knocked onto his ass. His Curse Mark receded and the Sound Four began telling him a little about the Mark and how he will be linked to Orochimaru.

The Sound Four leaped into the air and vanished, I stayed behind for a minute.

"We won't wait long for your response, if you're gonna come with us you better go pack." I said, I walked over to him and held out my hand.

He stared at me for a moment, then he cautiously took my hand, I helped him up, and then I turned and I was about to leave when his voice stopped me.

"Why did you join Orochimaru?" He asked, I turned to look at him.

"Like you I lost everything, I wanted revenge on a certain someone, but I'm still not strong enough. If you come with us maybe I'll tell you more about that story," with that said I left.

I met up with the others and we waited.

"What took you so long?" Sakon questioned.

"Sight seeing," I said sarcastically.

"Could it be that someone has finally begun melting your icy heart?" Tayuya said.

"Don't be a smart ass Tayuya," I told her. She looked like she wanted to hit me but Kidomaru stopped her.

"Let's just wait quietly, we don't want to alert the Anbu Black Ops," Kidomaru said.

I looked around at everyone, "Anyone wanna play poker?"


	2. Welcome

After three rounds of poker, I won all three, it was the middle of the night when I felt Sasuke's Chakra approaching. I stood up as the other knelt down.

"Welcome Sasuke, the moment you left this Village is the same moment you became our new leader," Sakon said.

"I'm not part of the Sound Four so I'm not gonna bow to you," I stated.

"I don't care let's go," Sasuke said, and we all left.

We stopped for a minute, and Sakon explained that to get to the second state of the Curse Mark Sasuke would have to die. Man I hate explanations, although Sasuke agreed to take the pill to awaken the Curse Mark level 2, after all he'll only be half dead for a while.

The Sound Four will cast a barrier Ninjutsu to lessen the affect of the transformation, just like they did for me. Unconsciously I touched the Curse Mark on the back of my left shouder.

The pill took effect immediately and Sakon summoned a barrel and Jirobo put Sasuke inside it. They got into positions and used the sealing Jutsu. Jirobo carried the barrel and we began walking back to the Sound Village.

My sensory skills alerted me to the Ninja that found us.

"Great we've got company," Sakon said.

"Yeah, there's two of them," I said.

"Get ready," Kidomaru shouted.

They came from behind and we all jumped out of the way but they landed in front of us. Everyone but me activated their Curse Marks. Needless to say a fight broke out I sat back with the barrel and watched. The Sound Four won and Jirobo picked up the barrel and we left once again.

I only fight if it is really necessary, which it rarely is.

We stopped for a quick rest, after we laid a bunch of booby-traps. Kidomaru looked like he felt something from one of his webs he looked at me and I nodded. I closed my eyes, 1… 2… 3… 4… four, no, five Chakra Signatures. I held up five fingers, everyone nodded, and prepared themselves without actually moving.

Quickly Sakon threw a kunai, with three paper bombs attached, at two of the Chakra Signatures. The bombs exploded and the two kids that were hiding there landed in front of us, they were both boys both somewhere around my age. One of them was from the Hyuga Clan, I could tell by his white eyes, he had the Byakugan.

The other one I didn't know, although judging by his vest he must have been at least a Chunin level ninja. Kidomaru used his spider threads to drag the other three ninja, all boys I might add, and I recognized one of them, the blond named Naruto, I had seen him in Kabuto's cards once, and he was also the one fighting Sasuke earlier.

One of the others was a chubby kid, and the third one was a boy with a dog, I knew he was from the Inuzuka Clan because of the red marks on his face plus the dog was a give away.

Dog boy threw a smoke bomb and it exploded in a purple puff of smoke. The kid in the vest used a shadow possession Jutsu and caught everyone but me. When dog boy threw his smoke bomb I took the opportunity to sneak off behind some trees, and now I was behind the group of kids.

"You missed me," I said bluntly, the all turned shocked.

"Good now break this stupid Jutsu," Sakon demanded.

"If it's so stupid then how did you get caught?" I questioned.

"That doesn't matter just break the Jutsu," Kidomaru said, and I sighed.

Then I noticed something; Sakon was missing a head, so that meant Ukon was out. I ducked as three shuriken flew and broke the Chunin's concentration.

"Ukon! You could have hit me!" I shouted at the trees.

"Earth Style: Barrier Earth Dome Prison," Jirobo slammed his hands onto the ground and the rocks below the enemy surround them. We left Jirobo behind and continued on our way after telling him to catch up when he's done.

Something felt strange, although I couldn't put my finger on it. Oh well, we'll just continue on our way for now. I felt a strong surge, but once again I couldn't tell what it was from.

Jirobo came up from below a tree branch and he basically apologized for being late. We all knew something was wrong when Tayuya insulted him and he didn't fight back, plus his Chakra Signature was way different than Jirobo's. The second we stopped I delivered a roundhouse kick to Jirobo's gut. Kidomaru gave Sasuke to me and I gave him to Tayuya, I was so not gonna carry him.

"You three go on ahead let me deal with this guy. I'll catch up," Kidomaru said, the three of us turned and left once again.

We continued leaping from tree to tree as Sakon and Tayuya talked about what was keeping Kidomaru so long.

The sun was now beginning to set and there was still no sign of Jirobo or Kidomaru. But still we kept going through the night and now the sun was rising, man this is so tiring.

We stopped for a moment and turned around, it was that blond kid Naruto and his two friends the Inuzuka Clan kid, and the shadow possession kid. Sakon attacked saying he could handle these guys. When the dog boy missed Sakon on purpose and went for Tayuya, I grabbed Sasuke and jumped back. Before Tayuya could join me she was caught in the shadow possession technique. Sakon hit Tayuya on accident and now the three brats were coming for me, oh joy.

I was about to move when I noticed I was caught in the shadow possession Jutsu, damn. They took the Barrel and began going back to their Village. Sakon activated his Curse Mark and went after them, meanwhile I felt another Chakra Signature not to far away, I knew the Chakra, and let's just say we need to get that barrel back before he gets here.

There were some explosions, I guess those kids must have set some traps. Sakon and the dog boy disappeared in the last explosion, and Tayuya and I took that chance to grab Sasuke. Tayuya and I stopped just a little ways away from the two kids, and looked up at some branches.

Kimimaro was standing there, I took advantage of the distraction and I grabbed the barrel, the 'me' beside Tayuya vanished, that Naruto kid isn't the only one who can use Shadow Clones. I jumped up next to Kimimaro. Naruto jumped at us, but Tayuya got there first and she punched him in the face. Kimimaro and I left leaving Tayuya behind, although somehow I got stuck with the job of carrying Sasuke.

"That blond kid is following us," I told Kimimaro, although I don't think he cared.

That blond kid, I knew he was following us but his Chakra was rapidly increasing. We stopped briefly in an open field, and that Naruto kid caught up with us. I turned around and I noticed his eyes had completely changed, they were a blazing red, and those eyes, and well, they actually scared me.

"Rein, I'm trusting you to take this vessel to Lord Orochimaru," Kimimaro said bluntly.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered a bit, then I picked up Sasuke's barrel and left.

The barrel shook and it was getting hot so I stopped. It was emitting a dark smoke, my guess he would pop out soon. The seals on the barrel ripped, I jumped behind the tree just as the barrel exploded. Pieces of the barrel scattered and when I walked out from behind the tree I saw Sasuke standing there. His hair was longer and it was a dusk blue color, not to mention his skin tone was darker. His hair went back to normal and so did his skin after the Curse Mark receded. He looked at his hands for a while then he started laughing, and it wasn't a happy laugh, it was creepy.

"Don't start going all power crazed on me," I said to him, and he finally noticed I was there.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," I said and Sasuke turned to me, "Does your blonde friend _ever _give up?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Why do you ask?"

"He's following us, and it's really starting to piss me off."

I began jumping from branch to branch, and Sasuke followed.

That Naruto kid was close behind, but not to close. He kept shouting Sasuke's name and it was getting annoying real fast. Also Naruto was gaining on us, and Sasuke was doing that creepy laugh again. Great is he going to turn into another crazed psycho? Oh well I get it, he wants power for revenge... just like me.

We jumped out of the trees and ran out of the forest. Jumping up some rocks, Naruto was still in pursuit of us. We lost him for a minute but I don't think it'll last long. If I failed this mission Orochimaru would kill me, although I bet the others are dead, then I sensed that Naruto was back in pursuit, so we just hurried along.

Sasuke stopped and so did I. I looked around we were in the Final Valley on the head of Madara Uchiha's statue. Naruto landed on the head of Hashirama (the first Hokage)'s statue. Sasuke still had part of his face covered by the Curse Mark, the white of his left eye was black, and his eye color was yellow.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" I asked, and he glanced at me.

"No, stay out of it," he answered me, "I'll handle it."

"All right just try and finish it quickly, I'll be waiting," I jumped down and landed gently on the water then I walked to some trees and sat in the branches. From here I had a good view of the fight that would take place, if anything went wrong I would have to intervene and help Sasuke.

This fight seemed like it was gonna take a while. Their Chakra was so different from each other Naruto's was bright and warm with darkness deep underneath, Sasuke's was strong, kinda warm and a bit dull. It seemed to start off as just talking but something one of them said started the fight. Sasuke was beating Naruto at every exchange of blows. Sasuke beat him all the way down to the base of the waterfall. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could watch them fight.

[A/N I'm way to lazy to explain this battle and everything so if you want to see the battle read the manga or watch the anime. We now skip to the end of their fight.]

Sasuke won but I sensed more Leaf Ninja coming our way. I jumped out of the tree as Sasuke walked, very wobbly, to me.

I turned and knelt down, "Get on my back. We don't have much time, Leaf reinforcements are coming."

Sasuke looked unsure for a minute then he nodded and climbed onto my back. As soon as he was on I got the hell out of there.

"How old are you?" Sasuke suddenly asked me.

"Eh?" was my very smart response.

"How-old-are-you?" he said slowly. I didn't appreciate being treated like an idiot.

"I'm almost 14," I answered. "No more personal questions," I said as he was about to ask another question.

I made it to the entrance, Kabuto greeted me, and apparently Sasuke fell asleep somewhere along the way. _Great, I think he is drooling on my shoulder._

"Well you can patch up his injuries, nothing looks serious, any problems come find me. You can give him the room across the hall from yours," Kabuto said.

"Fine," I said, I began to walk away.

"Also," Kabuto's voice stopped me, "Orochimaru wants you to train Sasuke once he's fully healed."

I nodded walking down the steps and toward the hallway my room was in. I found my room and turned into the one across the hall from me and I set Sasuke on the bed. _Man this_ sucks. I went into his bathroom and ran a washcloth under the water.

I walked back over to Sasuke and wiped the sweat off of his face. I proceeded to go back into the bathroom and rinsed the towel again. I approached Sasuke and folded the towel placing it on his forehead.

He wasn't bleeding so there were no bandages I needed to put on him. I sighed, my job complete for now.

I marched across the hall and into my room.

I wondered into my bathroom to take a shower, and stopped to look at myself in the mirror. My odd hair stuck to my face padded with mud. And by odd hair, what I mean is my bangs, and the hair that frames my face is silver and the rest of my hair is black. Everyone in my Clan was like this, either black hair with silver, or silver hair with black. And we all had light eyes, my eyes were an electric blue.

I grabbed a towel and folded it placing it on the counter next to the shower.

I stepped into the shower, after taking my clothes off, and turned the water on. Letting the hot water beat down on my bare skin.

I got out of the shower wrapping the towel around me.

I quickly changed and went to sleep.

If Sasuke is awake tomorrow, I'll have to start his training. _Damn you Kabuto and Orochimaru. I'm not a personal fucking trainer._

* * *

**Hello. Shortly after posting ch. 1 I realized I forgot this. The authors note section.  
**

**As you've noticed, this story is back.  
**

**I'm currently revising old chapters and reposting them. With little changes here and there.**

**Well for now R&R**

**It encourages me to upload chapters sooner ^_^  
**

**Bye for now.**


	3. Special Place

**(Rein's POV)**

In the morning I went into Sasuke's room to check on him, and lucky me, he was still asleep. I sighed, _Thank God, I did not want to spend my day off training this guy. His reason for being here... it may the same as mine but it doesn't make us the same. Oh well I can use this time to train on my own._

I shuffled back to my room, and boy did my shuffling echo. Once inside I closed the door and moved to my closet. I changed out of my pj's and into my training clothes; a pair of black shorts, a dark grey sports bra, and a dark blue tank top. I tied my hair into a ponytail, leaving only my bangs and the silver hair that frames my face down. I grabbed my bag and left my room.

As I left the hideout I passed Kabuto, "Do me a favor," he looked at me, "If the Uchiha wakes up send him to the waterfall, I'll be training there for the day."

"That's not my job," He said.

"Well it is today," I said as I stormed off.

* * *

I traveled about two miles before I reached my favorite place, the waterfall. When the moon is out the light reflects off the surface of the water giving it a glow like the rainbow. Adding to that, fireflies always fly around here at night.

It's a place I found only a little while after I joined Orochimaru. I always come here, either to train or just to relax, it soothes me.

_Part of me doesn't want to train. Since I'll have to train Sasuke when he wakes up, I may as well just take my time and relax. Yeah, I'll relax for the day. Who know's maybe the foxes will come out to play._

I leaped up to the top of the waterfall where there was a small pond, which after going down the waterfall, becomes a huge lake. I sat in my usual spot among a huge pile of big rocks.

Almost as if I predicted it, the four little fox pups came out of the woods to play by the lake and their mother was trailing behind.

I smiled at their playfulness. They ran in circles, jumped on each other, nipped, and ran again.

* * *

I opened my bag, which was sectioned to hold my weapons, scrolls, explosive tags, smoke bombs and wire strings. All ordinary ninja tools. Just for today there was also a water bottle and a small snack in there too. The small snack was just an apple which I took out of the bag. I took a couple bites, hungry but not very.

* * *

After a while the foxes left and I was alone. The only noise was the fading chirps of birds in the distant. The sun was beginning to set but I still sat there.

However, my butt got sore after sitting on rocks for... however many hours it's been.

I stood up and stretched, _I wonder how long I've been here, I'm horrible at keeping time._

I walked around for a couple of minutes to help my sleeping muscles. Soon I sat back down again and closed my eyes.

* * *

Suddenly I heard footsteps.

_Seriously, he had to wake up now?_

"Hey Duck-butt Hair," I said.

"What did you call me?" He demanded.

"Oh, I'm Sasuke I'm so cool I can boss anyone around and totally get away with it," I scoffed. Opening my eyes I turned to look at him, and I saw a deeply annoyed look on his face. Mission accomplished.

"So you're suppose to train me?" He asked.

"No~ I'm just sitting here for decoration," I joked.

He was unamused. _Good, I'm not here to make him laugh._

"Look, it's pretty late so we'll start your training tomorrow, ok?" I said.

"Hn," He said.

"Ok, I have a few rules," I announced.

"Hn?"

"First, don't call me Sempai or Sensei, not that you will. Second, call me by my name, Rein. Third, treat me with respect as an equal or I won't train you. Fourth, do not ask any personal questions. And finally I am NOT a fangirl, and I never will be." I told him.

"Oh really," Before I could ask what he meant, he was literally right up in my face.

"Get out of my face, or I _will_ slap you Cockatoo Head," Then I shoved him away.

"Good," he said.

"Huh?"

"It's good your not another fangirl, I'm tired of them."

"Don't ever do that again."

"You are actually another fangirl aren't you, your just saying your not so I'll like you, even 'insulting' me-"

My eye twitched.

"That's it." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, " If you ever... call me a fangirl again... well Mr. Bigshot, you just might not wake up, ever again." I used my most threatening voice, and believe me, it worked.

He swallowed hard.

I pushed him away and took back my seat on the rocks, just as the fireflies came out. They fluttered in the air above me dancing their special dance.

It wasn't as pretty as it normally was, because I could hardly enjoy myself with _him _here, and there was no moon tonight.

Because _he _was here I sat with a pokerface. I had an undying urge to kick him into the water. However, I have some pretty good self-restraint.

* * *

After about an hour, _I think... I'm bad with time! _I stood up.

"We should head back," I said. I stood up and stretched.

"Hn." He stood as well.

* * *

The entire way back was silent except for the few owls hooting, and our feet pushing off the tree bark.

We made it back pretty quickly, but then we ran into Kabuto, who just had to make a remark.

"Oh, what were you two doing out there all alone?" He asked.

So I hit him over the head with a very thick book, and he went _down._

"Where the hell did that book come from?" Sasuke asked.

"Comedic affect," I answered. _Hm, I think I just broke the 4th wall.__  
_

* * *

We both walked in silence then turned our backs to each other as we went into our rooms.

I fell onto my bed letting out a huff.

_Great, training with Cockatoo Head tomorrow, this is gonna suck!_

* * *

**Heya! Here's a new chapter, kinda short though.**

**Hopefully I can get some longer ones done soon.**

**Valentine's Days coming up, or as I call it, Singles Awareness Day! :D  
**

**Maybe some reviews could spark my encouragement to write a valentines chapter ;P  
**

**R&R Plz ^-^**


	4. Anti-Valentine

**_"Everything is pink, red and heart shaped... it's nauseating." -Rein K._**

**Warning: **

**This chapter contains copious amounts**

** of sarcasm and events unrelated to the main story plot.**

**And possible ****ooc Sasuke. **

**I'm not the best at writing his character.**

* * *

**(Rein's POV)**

This day... this one day I always dread. Every year I swear I hate it more and more. Kabuto. He knows how much I hate this day, so every year he sends me out on errands. February 14th... Valentines Day. I hate the color pink, and on this day, it's everywhere. Not to mention that the bastard Kabuto just happened to make it worse this year. How you ask? Two words. Sasuke Uchiha. I was stuck running an errand with him.

We were walking quietly through a small market place where a bunch of couples were looking at things together. Most couples were holding hands or standing very close together, and just so you know, there was a good 2 feet between Duckbutt and me.

* * *

Eventually we made it through the market after finding everything Kabuto asked for. We got to a much less crowded and more quiet place.

"Such a stupid holiday. Got a boyfriend? Great, get some flowers and chocolate. Don't? Sucks for you, go drown yourself in pity chocolate..." I muttered bitterly to myself. However I wasn't quiet enough to go completely unheard.

"Let me guess, you've never had a boyfriend?" Sasuke questioned, looking straight ahead.

I glanced at him, "Let me guess, you have?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at me, "I'm not gay. What's you problem anyway? You seem more uptight and spiteful today."

"It's this stupid holiday. I have a list of reasons to hate it, none of which I'm sharing with you." I snapped.

I began to walk a little faster in order to put more distance between him and me. It didn't work though as he was keeping pace with me.

Sasuke looked around confused for a moment before he turned to me, "Where are we going now? We already finished the errand, and the hideout is the opposite direction."

"You can go back by yourself, I'm going somewhere else," I answered.

"I'll go with you."

I stopped and turned to face him, "Why?"

"Maybe I'm lonely," he claimed sarcastically.

"I can give you a black eye to accompany you."

He stood seemingly unfazed, but I noticed the little worried twitch of him wondering if I'd actually do it.

I let out a sigh, "Fine. I'm going to a hot spring. There's a nice little one about five minutes from here. Still wanna go?"

"Sure, hot springs are nice."

"Whatever."

* * *

Those five minutes went by rather quickly as we walked to the hot springs. But as usual, it can take just one person to ruin it. As soon as we entered the place a man walked up to us.

"If you want to relax with your boyfriend, there is another hot spring about a mile east of here with mixed bathing," he said, speaking to me.

A long moment of silence past before I finally spoke, "He's my brother."

"Oh, my mistake. Enjoy your time," he walked away looking rather embarrassed.

We began to walk towards the changing rooms.

"Brother?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's easier than explaining our true relation," I explained.

"You mean relationship?" He inquired.

"Not with you," I chuckled.

At that moment we past an elderly couple who noticed us.

"Aren't those to a cute couple?" the lady whispered to her husband.

"Yeah, oh to be young again," the man responded, laughing quietly.

I tried my best to ignore all the couple talk involving me and Sasuke.

"Quite a few people seem to think we're dating," Sasuke noted.

"As long as you don't think that, I'm fine," I retorted, entering the girls changing room as Sasuke entered the boys room.

* * *

**(Girls locker/changing room, still Rein POV)**

_This is why I didn't what to bring him with me, _I stripped off my clothes folding them neatly and placing them in a basket. Wrapping a towel securely around myself I went out into the spring.

* * *

**(Guys locker/changing room, 3rd person POV)**

As Sasuke wrapped the towel around his waist he began to think of the people who though he was dating Rein.

"Dating her? I guess I never really thought about it. At least she not obsessive like Sakura, Ino and the other girls at the academy were," he mumbled.

* * *

**(Guys spring, still 3rd person POV)**

Sasuke sat in the water still hung up on the thought that people assumed he was dating Rein.

"I suppose she does have good qualities... but then her attitude ruins it," he added.

* * *

**(Girls spring, back to Rein POV)**

I sat on the edge of the spring with my legs in the water just thinking about today. _Why do __people think we're a couple? I can't stand him... ok, maybe I can... but still! Ugh... it's this stupid day. If a guy and girl are seen walking near each other everyone just assumes they're dating! God I hate Valentines Day. _

I lowered myself to sit in the warm relaxing water.

* * *

After getting dressed and exiting the changing room I saw Sasuke standing a short distance away turned away from me.

I walked over to him and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he glanced at me then turned his body to face me, "but first, here."

He held out his hand, offering a rose to me.

I looked from the rose to Sasuke and back to the rose, I did that a couple of times actually.

"What's this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"A rose," he stated.

"No shit," I replied.

"Some guy was giving them out and said to give it to someone," Sasuke explained.

"He probably meant a girlfriend or boyfriend. I don't want it," I insisted.

"Aw, that's sweet, he's giving her a rose," some middle-aged man said.

Other people also turned to look, waiting for me to take the flower. My mouth twitched slightly.

I forced a fake sincere smile upon my face, taking the rose, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sasuke smirked.

"Go on, kiss," the same man from before spoke up again.

A slight blush came upon my face, almost unnoticeable. I looked towards the man, almost in disbelief that he said that. When suddenly, Sasuke's lips were pressed lightly to my cheek.

* * *

We had been walking back to the hideout in silence for almost an hour.

"We will never speak of this," I commanded.

"Whatever," he muttered.

* * *

As we arrived back at the hideout we dropped off Kabuto's items and headed towards our rooms.

We opened the doors to both our rooms at the same time.

"Goodnight, Rein," Sasuke told me.

"Goodnight Sasuke," I replied.

"I think that's the first time you've called me by my name," he pondered.

"Don't get use to it Uchiha."

With that we entered our rooms and closed the doors behind us.

* * *

**(Sasuke POV)**

I laid in bed wondering what caused me to actually kiss her. _If she hadn't turned her head it would have been a real kiss._ I chuckled to myself before falling asleep.

* * *

**(Rein POV****)**

I set the rose on my night stand before changing into pjs and crawling into bed. _His lips were soft__... wait, what?! _I fell asleep questioning my feelings for Sasuke.

* * *

**(Timeskip: years later, in those awkward hormonal teenage years.)**

_That damn day is back, stupid Valentines Day..._ I heard Sasuke approach me so I turned to face him.

He had a serious yet slightly mischievous look on his face as he asked, "Wanna help me rebuild my clan?"

Knowing exactly what he was implying, I felt my face heat up as an undeniable blush spread across my face.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Did you have a good Valentines Day?**

**I wasn't able to get on the internet all day today,**

**and by the time I was able to revise, edit and post this chapter, Valentines Day was over. ^_^'**

**Oh well, I'm sorry if you thought Sasuke was out of character, he's a hard person to write for,**

**but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**And just to be clear these events are this chapter only, none of this is part of the main story.**

**Also, the ending, I got that idea when my friend gave me a valentines card ****with a picture of serious Sasuke and the 'rebuild the clan' line**

**I loved it, so I put it here.**

**So my dear readers, will you be my valentines and review?  
**

**C'mon tell me what you thought.**

**Well, I'm gonna go now, bye everyone! :)**


End file.
